


Step up to the plate

by Yuhi_san



Series: Of relationships and a whole lot of bad karma - Tuckington [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time with a guy, Hand Jobs, M/M, overcoming doubts, which is not appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuhi_san/pseuds/Yuhi_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash comes home late in the night once again and Tucker figures since the guy can't sleep anyway they might as well fool around a little. things are not always perfect and easy. But even if it's somewhat awkward first, it is good in it's very own way. Sometimes all it takes is a little push.</p><p>Thisis an extractene scene from 'Daily Madness'. Smut, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step up to the plate

**Author's Note:**

> This little event takes place in my other story 'Daily Madness' in between chapter 7 and 8. It is extracted from there because of the rating.

It was late night and dark outside. The night sky on Chorus was always very dark. There were two pale moons but hardly any stars to be seen. Wash had just made it home – yes, he did consider this old building with all the weird inhabitants his home – from the patrol he did with a group of the recruits. Entering the room he shared with Tucker, Wash could barely see the younger soldiers silhouettes laying on his own bed, fast asleep. The room was almost pitched black but with years of routine he could easily undress from his armor without having to see anything. After everything was neatly placed on the old dresser Wash quickly slipped into his sleeping clothes but found himself standing a little lost in the middle of the room. He had a vague sense of Deja-vu as he looked over to Tucker, snoring lightly.

Usually the teal soldier was laying already on Washs bed or was the one coming over. So the Freelancer briefly wondered if he should just leave Tucker alone and go to his bed. Then again, why should he? After sleeping in one bed all the time by now and making out with Tucker, what difference did it make?

Wash hesitated for another moment before he decided _who cares_ and went over to Tuckers bed.

Since the younger was sprawled out and laying on his belly, Wash first had to roll him on his back to get room to lay down. But Tucker was sleeping like a rock and so that was not much of a problem. The Freelancer lay down on his stomach and covered himself with the blanket. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep. But of course sleep wouldn't come to him even if he was tired. And he really was. He had always a lot to do and Kaikaina wasn't making things easy on him or Grif.

That wasn't all too unusual. He had sleeping issues since years. He was used to it. It had gotten a lot better for a while but now they choose to fight a real war with these people here there was again so much on Washs mind. He didn't even know where to start. So Washington ended up laying there with his head on his arms, thinking. About Tucker, about the soldiers in the cave, about Locus and Felix. About pretty much everything.

At some point Tucker shifted and tried to turn on his side, away from Wash. He attempted to curl up into the blanket but that didn't work since Wash didn't let him pull it away. Oddly enough Tucker wasn't likely to steal the blanket normally. He mumbled something and turned on the other side, slowly cracking his eyes open and groggily looked at Wash.

"Keep sleeping" the older muttered. It was hard to tell in the dark but Wash was sure Tucker looked at him with something like mild confusion or maybe surprise. "Didn't think you'd come for cuddles" he said in a hushed voice. Wash frowned at him.

"You wake up in the middle of night and the first thing you do is making a smartass remark?"

Tucker still was grinning as he slid closer to Wash. "Sure, it is part of my charm."

Wash couldn't help but snort. "What charm? I'm sorry but I didn't notice that yet." He kept his voice as low as Tucker did. It caused him to elbow his partner lightly into the ribs. "C'mon, how do you think I got all the guys and girls in bed so far?"

Wash was still layingl there unmoving but now closed his eyes. "I think you are bluffing about that" he said with a small smile. And before Tucker could complain about the insult he added, "You should sleep."

It was quiet for a heartbeat or two before Tucker stated the obvious. "You are awake, too."

"You don't say."

It was quiet again after that and Wash thought Tucker would actually go back to sleep. That is, until he felt a hand slip under his shirt. There was the slightest flinch from surprise but other than that Wash didn't move and stayed relaxed. He didn't even bother to open his eyes when he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Proving that I do have charm."

Wash again snorted quietly but didn't replied anything else. He knew Tucker actually could be quite endearing in his very own way. He just tended to destroy the image with his usual rude self. But now he was silent and close, his warm hand laying on Washs back between his shoulder blades. He could feel the light touch and how Tucker followed the line of his spine with two wingers. From his neck under the implantation scar down to the waistband of his shorts. Wash shuddered slightly but it was not the bad kind. Tucker was the type to charge head first in things but he wasn't stupid. He could also be attentive – if he just wanted to. It probably was intuition that he kept his fingers away from Washs neck. From the implantation scar and the many others he inflicted on himself. He also knew Wash would involuntary tense when he brushed over the scars from bullet wound near his back for no good reason. These were just scars, too. He also learned by now that Wash wasn't the kind of guy you could go straight for the nitty-gritty. So this time all Tucker did was stroke with his hand over Washs back and his sides, lightly but steady. Actually, the Freelancer almost felt a little sleepy now.

The thing was that Tucker didn't know why Wash was so reluctant. At least he didn't know the actual main problem. But he couldn't really tell him. He couldn't say that he liked Tucker, having him close. Kissing him. But felt uneasy about the whole rest, about the touches that were more intimate than these. And in moments like now he starts to feel somewhat miserable. For being canting. For letting Tucker this close and doing these things but not being able to cope with the idea of a man touching him between his legs or doing that himself to another guy. Let alone the idea of anal sex.

But he liked kissing Tucker, liked the warmth of his body and the closeness and it didn't make any fucking sense.

"Hey Wash?" The Freelancer snapped back to the here and now and realized that he had tensed up and held his breath. He exhaled slowly and relaxed again.

"Yeah?"

Tucker must have noticed because his hand had stilled. "Aren't you ticklish at all?"

Wash cracked his eyes open because at that moment this seemed such a weird question. "No, not really. Gotta disappoint you on that one" he muttered and turned on his side to face Tucker. It was too dark to really see now but his cheek was still affected from the punch he got the other day. But now Tucker was grinning. "Disappoint me on that one? So you won't disappoint me on this, too?" he asked and leaned closer, once more kissing Wash. The older snorted in the kiss but then replied. It wasn't exactly sweet but still somewhat tender and good to feel Tuckers lips moving against his. Wash turned on his back as the younger pressed closer and licked demanding over his lips while a hand quickly found the way back under Wash shirt. The Freelancer complied and opened his mouth with a small but pleased sigh. It wasn't like he generally minded that contact with Tucker. Not at all.

Tucker lay half on Wash chest, deepening the tongue kiss eagerly. He groaned quietly into the olders mouth when he felt hands move over his bare back, pulling him closer. He only drew back when he felt like he was going to suffocate. Tucker was panting already at that point but he never knew how to stop earlier. He smirked, faintly pleased that Wash breath was heavy too. He leaned down, kissing the Freelancer again eagerly. Tucker shifted to get more comfortable by settling a knee between Washs leg. Wash bend them, shivering slightly as he felt Tuckers hot breath on his face when they parted again. He liked it, seeing Wash having closed his eyes and licking over his lips absently. He thought it looked hot. But he barely had time to catch his breath before he felt Washs hand on the back of his head, pilling him down for another heated up and demanding kiss. The guy wasn't close as hesitant or shy as his usual uptight and reluctant behavior would indicate.

Tucker moaned at the feeling of cool fingers tickling his skin, hands roaming over his body, hot lips against his. He shoved his knee forward and the motion made Wash shudder and gasp in surprise. He knew he shouldn't get too carried away. When things go like this, Wash would eventually cut it short soon. But he couldn't help it, couldn't do anything against the heat building up in his body. Fuck, he wanted this so much.

He trailed his kisses down to Wash jaw, along his neck. His breath was heavy and hot. He was panting and gasping when Tucker let his tongue trail over his skin. Wash didn't lie when he said he was naturally quiet. He'd always been so far. But Tucker could tell he liked it, by the way he titled his head back and exposed his neck. He couldn't tell Tucker he wasn't turned on. Not with his hands in his dreads, not with the way he pressed their bodies together. Not with the small moans coming from his mouth when Tucker scraped his teeth over his skin.

Fucking liking this.

But when Tucker attempted to suck at a spot right under Washs chin the older man suddenly jerked his head away and pulled slightly at his hair. "No hickey" he breathed. "No hickeys on my neck." Tucker halted, smirking in stratification at the fact that Wash had to collect himself before being able to say something straight. "Yeah, whatever" he said. Not like he didn't see it coming that the Freelancer would be fussy about this.

Tucker sat up then, making Wash letting his hand travel from the back of his head and his shoulder down to his upper arms. His tongue darted over his lips again as he blinked his eyes open. Steel grey eyes watched Tucker as he slipped both hands under Washs shirt, making him shiver when he shoved it up and made him take it out with some help. His eyes were attentive but they were not wary. So Tucker smirked, leaning down again for a quick, messy kiss. Before he moved lower again, trailing kisses along Washs neck and over his chest. When he finally reached a spot directly under his collarbone where he knew shirt and suit would definitely cover it, he started sucking at the skin. "What are you-" Wash started but cut himself off with a gasp. Tucker stifled a grin at that sound and kept sucking. Wash moaned lowly again when Tucker flicks his tongue over the skin before he drew back, now grinning.

"I said no hickeys…" Wash muttered and attempted to rub over his collarbone. But Tucker caught his wrist and grinned at the frown it got him. "You said not on the neck" he taunted and repeated the action again right next to the previous spot. He felt Wash shiver and tighten the grip in his hair and yeah, he liked that. And because he fucking could he kept sucking and licking at the skin on Wash right collarbone.

"Okay, okay, stop, Jesus", muttered Wash again, this time pulling a little harder at his hair to make a point. Tucker drew back and pushed himself up with a Cheshire grin. Oh, he was so looking forward to see the cluster of hickeys in daylight at the morning. He knew no one else was going to see it but he liked the idea of having left marks on the Freelancer.

Wash was still panting lightly and his bare skin felt hot against Tuckers. He noticed that their fingers were entangled from when he seized Washs hand before.

That wasn't exactly Tuckers stile. Okay, to be fair he was up for about anything that could come with sex, no matter how kinky or slow or rough or whatever. Just, you know, his stile was shameless and eager and nasty. But Wash wasn't like that. And honestly, Tucker didn't want another end like the first time.

"You know, you seem to fucking like that. So why won't you let me do your neck, too?" Tucker started smugly. "Because that would be fucking great. Especially if everyone-"

Tucker was silenced by Wash pulling him down until their lips almost brushed against each other. He could feel the other mans hot and heavy breath against his face. "You talk too much." Wash whispered in a low voice before he bit Tuckers lower lip almost gently and then started sucking on it. And Tucker liked dirty talking but oh yeah, he definitely loved hot, melting kisses too. He felt Washs hands move tantalizing over his back and sides before he started to stroke over his chest. And when his fingers brushed over Tucker nipples, he shuddered and groaned again in Washs mouth because fuck, he really was super sensitive there, okay?

And Wash just kept teasing him, brushing his thumbs over his nipples and drawing circles that were driving him crazy. Heat was pooling in his lower region. He probably should tell Wash to stop fucking teasing him if he couldn't deal with more but he had a hard time to think straight. All he cared for now was the messy kiss, the small bites and the way Wash was touching him. With another audible moan Tucker jerked his hips against Wash causing him to shudder and groan as well. He repeated the motion, his loud moans easily drowning out the blondes low groans.

Their kiss was becoming sloppy and Washs hands trailed lower, over his sides and waist towards his hips, fingers brushing over the skin and the waistband.

Or where the waistband would have been.

Tucker could feel Wash jerk and break the kiss abruptly with a sharp gasp. He stopped in his motion as well, feeling the blonde tense up. "What the fuck…?!" Tucker hissed in a breath. It took him a few moments to understand that Wash only now must have realized that he had been naked all along.

One should think in that situation, that shouldn't be a fucking problem. But feeling how Wash froze up and seeing how startled he looked it seemed to be a problem for him. "You are…" Wash started between panting but trailed off. His hands were still rested on Tuckers hips thought and that made it even harder to think. He was fucking horny and he wanted this so bad. And even if he rather would be alone and jerk off then force anyone Tucker wasn't sure if he could brush this rebuff off as easily as the last few. Because c'mon! He really didn't want to stop!

"I. Uh." His already half hard-one wasn't making thinking exactly easier. But Tucker was pretty sure that saying _I didn't think you would come to my bed so I decided to use the privacy to whack off to fantasies close to this and nope, I didn't change the bed sheets after it_ wasn't going to help.

They were both unmoving for the moment, like frozen up beside their swallow breath. But Washs hands still rested on Tuckers bare, warm hip while the younger pushed himself up slightly, eying him.

Wash knew he was being fucking hypocritical. It shouldn't matter to him. Not at that point, not after letting Tucker close all the time, not after letting him touch him like that and doing what they did to this point. And _certainly_ not when it was affecting him so much that he was turning hard. Maybe he was just an idiot but it was like he could feel how the unease was lurking for him.

But he felt somehow excited and good and everything and it was actually kind of hard to think straight with his head swimming like it did. So when Tucker attempted to say something Wash quickly cut him off. "Could you just- just don't say anything weird, okay?" He managed to breathe out.

So he thought to hell with it. He was okay with Tucker. And even if he was an idiot, he was a good guy. And after everything Wash really had no reason to act all weird, right? Still, he was absolutely convinced that he was not able to handle one of Tuckers horrible sex jokes or whatever came to his mind right now.

For a moment Tucker seemed to hesitate. But then it was back, the leering of him as he leaned down again. "Dude, you are complicated as shit" he said with amusement and thrusting his leg forward, making Wash gasp again. "Oh, for the-" He was cut off by Tucker capturing his lips for another hot and demanding kiss and Wash just gave in. His mouth fell open, lips and teeth and tongues meeting while one of Tuckers hands moved over Washs body again, stroking over muscles and scares on its way down. He was pleased by the small sounds he coaxed out of the older man, by the way his muscles would tense and relax and how he shivered and trembled from the touch.

Tucker wasn't the most considerate person ever and he jumped at any chance he got. And he knew he tended to be pushy and overstep limits at times when he was drunken. But he wasn't such an asshole that he really would press or even force anyone to anything. So for a moment he was actually worried that Wash might push himself into something he wasn't up for yet.

But that thought was out of the window the moment Wash pulled his hips down and was grinding their crotches together. Every possible qualms were replaced by a wave of arousal and a loud and outright moan from Tucker. He broke the kiss to gasp for breath, feeling Wash mouth and tongue all over his neck then. His hand stroked lower. Over his leg and to the inside of Wash tights, finger trailing over the hot skin and briefly slipping under the shorts. He smirked as he felt Wash leg quiver in response and him pant against his neck between nibbling kisses.

Tucker didn't need more encouragement to slip his hands between their bodies then, grasping Wash erection through his shorts. The blondes reaction was more than reassuring as he arched his back with a moan and titled his head in his neck. Tucker kept palming him like that first, satisfied by the fact that he could feel Wash being hard all the way.

Tucker sat up then, moving both his hands on Washs hips, glancing at him. He had cracked his eyes open again but was still breathing heavily while he observed the dark skinned man. Tucker moved back to take his shorts out and once they were dropped somewhere he settled to kneel between Wash bend legs. He rested his hands on the inside of each tight.

He had to say he was actually pretty proud to have the Freelancer in bed like that. Naked and with his legs spread for Tucker, hair messy. Panting and sweating and shivering when Tucker stroked almost lazily along his skin.

He really wasn't picky by the looks of his partners (although sure, he preferred hot people) but Wash surely was one of the better looking guys he had been with even with the significant numbers of scars. He wasn't bulky but he was tall and the muscles well defined from years of training. He had some freckles over his cheeks and nose but his shoulders, arms and his back were pretty much covered in these.

Tucker kept stroking over the inside of Washs tights, his thumb brushing over the skin connected to his crotch. He groaned and trembled in return, his hands clenching to fists and relaxing again each time. If it had been Tucker, he'd been demanding or begging to get his dick touched long ago. But Wash was always all about self-control and self-discipline. Tuckers eyes traveled along his body, fixing his stiff cock. He smirked and stilled his hands. He'd like to see how long it would take to make Wash ask for it.

"You are staring" Washs low voice brought Tuckers attention back. He saw how Wash pushed himself on his lower arms, seemingly trying to regain some compose. His tongue was flicking over his lower lip, a sing that he was nervous and unsure on how to react. Tucker kept grinning like a predator at him before he returned his gaze on Washs dick. "Your noodle doesn't seem to mind."

Wash opened and closed his mouths a few times, looking utterly aghast before just dropping back on the bed. " _Oh god, Tucker_ " he groaned but it wasn't the good kind of groan. Because _holy fuck_ , how could someone talk crap like that in this situation!? Wash felt his face heat up, as if his body wasn't already feeling like burning, coming from pool of arousal. Tuckers hands were warm and gentle on his thigh, taking up the slow stroking again, letting his fingertips brush so lightly over the sensitive skin. Washs breath caught in his throat and he almost forgot again what Tucker said before. His head was swimming, in a great way. It was so long ago since he had been with anyone like that. He was aching and longing for the touches and kisses and all the doubts were nothing but a faint whisper far away. If Tucker just wouldn't be such indelicate prick.

"I like the wording" Tucker hummed smugly, his hands still caressing his inner tight and crotch but he paid great attention not to actually touch Washington. He was enjoying the quiver and the gasp it got him in return. "We just need to something about the tone."

Wash wasn't really paying much attention to what exactly Tucker said. It was just so much bullshit he wasn't up to deal with. So instead Wash gripped the bed sheets in lack of other options, giving in to the heat and the tingling sensation from each touch. He was trying get his thought of telling Tucker to _just shut the fuck up and do_ _something_ into a coherent sentence. That was the moment when he felt a new sensation.

Washs eyes flew open as he felt Tuckers kiss his inner tight. His breath caught in his throat and he practically felt Tucker smirk against his skin. "What are you…" he managed and Tucker trailed his kisses lower. "Doing?" He muttered and his hands stilled on Washs crotch. "What does it look like?"

Tucker finally wrapped his fingers around Washs hard shaft, taking it in a loose grip and stroking it slowly. He couldn't stop himself from groaning and thrusting his hips up as another powerful wave of arousal went through him. Tucker kept stroking him a few times, almost lazily and watching with amazement how Wash shuddered and arched into the touch. He leaned down again, placing more kisses against the other mans skin. He moved lower, determinate to take this further when he felt Washs hands on his shoulder, grip warm but firm. "Wait, wait", he managed to get out between low groans. Tucker did stop. And it was Wash who barely could hold back from thrusting up in his hands once he stilled his movement. Wash tightened his grip and Tucker lifted his head slightly.

"Dude, relax. You'll be fine", he muttered. His patience and understanding for Wash backing down was really reaching his limits at this moment. He wanted to finally fuck or at least get off in any form. But at the same time he really did not want to break the trust Wash showed him in this. "If you still mind the whole sleeping with a guy shit then just close your eyes when I blow you. You can imagine me as a chick, I don't mind."

Wash had a hard time to think straight. His head seemed to swim in pleasure and his body felt like it was on fire. He was aching for Tuckers touch and barely brought up the self-control to stop himself from trusting up into Tuckers warm, firm hand. It was just so good. But as fucking stupid it sounded, he felt relieve and disappointed at the same time when Tucker actually stopped the moment he told him to.

His brain was fogged with lust so he wasn't sure what he actually meant to say. But Tuckers words made his mind clearer for some moments. "What? Blow me? I, no that-"He tried but another almost lazy stroke from Tucker made him groan instead and jerk up again. "You ain't gonna tell me you don't want that, right?" Tucker kept stroking him again, making him tremble. "No" he groaned. "I mean yes. I" He didn't get things straight anymore. Fuck, how as he supposed to explain something if Tucker kept jacking him off in this maddening slow pace?

"I'm fine" he managed to pant out. "With you. I'm fine."

Tucker actually stopped his fucking motion, drawing a low whining from Wash. "So you don't have fantasies when you close your eyes? You _want_ me to blow you? _Me_ and no one else?" he asked in an unusual low voice as he flicked a thumb over the tip of Washs cock.

"Yes" he moaned and spread his legs further, not even thinking about it for a second. He just wanted Tucker to go on. God he wanted this so badly. Being touched like that by Tucker. He needed this so much he couldn't stop himself from arching into the touch. He shut his eyes close and he pressed his head back into the matrass. So he didn't see how Tucker literally beamed.

The teal soldier didn't need any more encouragement as he took off his had from Washs hard cock, ignoring the displeased sound. He places his hands on Wash tights instead and leaned down, taking his dick into his mouth without hesitation. He couldn't just swallow it fully like Kaikaina was able to but he took inch for inch steadily. It still caused Wash to gasp and tighten the grip on his shoulder. Tucker could feel how he wanted to jerk up but he held him firmly in place. He took more and more of Washs cock into his mouth until he reached his limit and felt how he was shortly from gagging. He pressed his tongue against Washs shaft, getting a low groan in return. Tucker let his jaw go slack, still having his hands on Wash tights and drawing pattern on it with his thumbs. But he also held him still while sucking him off eagerly.

Wash was still fucking quiet, all low groans and panting but Tucker couldn't miss how much he was enjoying himself. Washs muscles were tensing and relaxing, his skin was hot and he was quivering in anticipation. He let go of Tuckers shoulders, gripping his hair instead. It was a firm hold and enough to let the dark skinned man feel pleasurably weak sparks of pain at the back of his head. He didn't push force him down although Tucker was sure he would like to do nothing more than that. He moved his head up teasingly slow, dragging his tongue along Wash shaft, pleased at how he reacted with moans and jerking his hips again. Tucker smirked inwardly when he only had the head of Wash dick in his mouth. He sucked shortly, then swirled his tongue around it. He tasted the saltiness of pre come when he pressed his tongue against the slit. Wash tightened his grip in his hair painfully but it was still on the good side. He was trembling and groaning, low sounds but a steady rush of it.

Tucker took a hand from Washs tight, warping it around his base and stroking it with his thumb. Wash jerked again but Tucker held him, repeating the action from before. He would never agree that cum tasted good but hell, it never stopped Tucker from anything. And it was so worth it to feel and see and hear how responsive Wash was to everything. And hearing a choked off moan of his name was so fucking hot.

It sent a wave of heat and arousal over his own spine, making his own need grow stronger.

He kept caressing Washs dick with his hand, lips and tongue, though not daring to drag his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Not yet anyway. But the noise he coaxed out of Washington made him feel hot and horny more than he had been in a while. It was Tuckers name over and over again that tumbled from the Freelancers lips, either in form of a moan or the low whisper in between.

Tucker knew he was close when he was shaking and spreading his legs more, his mumbled words hardly coherent anymore. Tucker was so up to finish this. He hummed around Wash length, knowing how fucking great the vibration from it felt. But he wasn't prepare for Wash to react so strongly. The Freelancer pushed his head down and snapped his hips up at the same time, forcing Tucker to take in far more of his length that he was okay with right off the bat. So he choked and almost gagged, but Wash released his grip right away, allowing him to draw back enough to take a few deep breaths through his nose. He didn't take his mouth off Washs cock entirely, still having his lip warped around the tip. But now he held Washs hips still again.

Well, fuck. But that wasn't anything that would stop Tucker when he was going on. So he kept sucking and licking, humming at the feeling of Washs hand in his hair and how he desperately tried not to push or jerk. But the way he trembled and tensed gave away how close he was. Tucker pulled away from Washs cock, replacing his mouth with his hand, stroking him strongly as he moved up again. Wash gripped his hair again, pulling him down into a fierce kiss with teeth and lips and tongue. Wash groaned into his mouths, pressing closer in a way that made Tuckers head spin and his body ache with need.

It didn't take much more for Washington to come after this.

His whole body tensed and jerked when he came over Tuckers hand and his stomach with a loud groan drowned in an openmouthed kiss.

Tucker kept stroking him lightly while Wash rode out his orgasm and slowly relaxed. He also let go again, his hands dropping from Tuckers neck and head to the matrass like death weight. Wash was still panting and was coming down from his orgasm, enjoying the afterglow. Tucker had to say that he pretty much liked the sight of the Freelancer like that. Naked and with his legs spread, panting and all spent. Yeah, definitely a like.

Tucker slowly took his hand off Washs cock, making the older whine lowly. He sat back on his heels then, taking in the sight as much as he could in the dark. Wash seemed exhausted and out of breath far more than Tucker ever saw him. Well, not when he was looking that satisfied.

„Dude, you look drained. Did I just blow your mind?"

Wash cracked his eyes open, glancing up at Tucker. His breath was still uneven and his body too tired and mind still a little too dizzy to care all that much about the horrible joke. Instead he looked at the other soldier with hooded eyes, trying to make up a smart reply or anything like that. "Hm." Wash licked his lips, tasting Tucker as well as his own saltiness. Which actually was kind of gross. "Shut up. It's been a while."

But Tucker had other things in mind. Clearly he held himself back long enough so he now reached between his legs and started jerking himself off with a pleased groan. Ironically enough that somehow cleared Washs mind enough to fully realize again just what he was in. A little he wished he didn't, because he really, really didn't know how exactly to feel about being blown and laying here naked with Tucker over him, quite obviously jerking off to him.

 _Holy fuck_ , Wash thought. It was still kind of crazy and all but it was good. Really good.

"You look so fucking good", Tucker moaned, not ashamed at all if someone would hear him or anything. Wash felt his face heat up slightly, despite everything. He sat up, his limbs still feeling heavy. "Do you ever shut up?" Wash asked in a low voice, moving closer again. Tucker grinned and kept stroking himself. "Fuck, no", he moaned and leaned over for another quick and messy kiss. "Everyone should know I have fucking fun with-"

"Oh shush, will you."

Before Tucker could keep up his horrible and ill-tasted dirty talk, it was Wash who gripped the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. Tucker groaned into his mouth, grinding himself against the Freelancer. Their lips were melting against each other in a heated kiss. He held himself back long enough and now he was horny, wanting to have fun as well.

Wash let one of his hands trail down over Tuckers neck and chest, brushing his fingers teasingly over the youngers nipple. He responded with groaning and trembling while he pressed even closer. Washs hand kept wandering lower, only shortly hesitating before taking Tuckers dick in his hand. Of course he jerked off as well but to warp his fingers around someone elses member was something different and odd.

Tucker seemed to disagree as he jerked and bucked against him, breaking the kiss to moan in a volume that had Wash feel uncomfortable. "Oh yeah, fuck!"

 _Oh god_ , he knew the guy was a screamer. "Get me off already", he demanded, rutting against Wash with urgent need. He had his arms warped around him, clinging to the older man while he buried his face in his neck. Tucker was almost sitting on Washs lap at that point. He was just a trembling and shivering mess and it was getting worse with each firm stroke, with every time Wash flicked a thumb over his tip. Tucker kept groaning and moaning all kind filthy stuff while he arched into the touch, thrusting into Washs warm hand. He had his head dropped back, exposing his neck for Wash to bite and kiss and suck. The tension was building up quickly, heat pooling in his lower regions in a way that was blissful but almost too much to bear.

"Ah! Fuck, Yes, Wash!" Tucker moaned. "I'm gonna come all over you!" his moan turned into a small yelp as his hair was gripped tightly and his head was pulled back. It was painful but in a way that made Tucker want to get more of it. "Shut the fuck up", Wash demanded, his voice low and huskily. It made Tucker shudder to the core. The Freelancer smashed their lips together in what was a rather rouge kiss, swallowing the lustful sounds escaping the younger man. His tongue was exploring his mouth once again and Tucker felt his orgasm build up in him quickly until it was just too much to hold on. He climaxed hard while moaning Washs name into his mouth, pressing against him while he came over his hand and messed them both up.

When Tucker finally relaxed and parted from Wash he was panting and gasping for air while he just sunk against the older man. He rested his check on Washs shoulder and closed his eyes, just enjoying the afterglow and the contact of skin. Tucker had loosened his grip and also Wash let go of his hair and dick, much to his disappointment. But instead of letting go fully, Tucker could feel a warm hand, resting lightly between his shoulder blades. It was just nice, the feeling, and so he hummed.

"You know", Wash said then, still keeping his voice low. "I didn't think you would be so cuddly after sex. That seems not to match with all the shit you've been screaming around. Or the stuff you say in general."

Tucker only made the effort to crack open his eyes and look up. "So what? You mind?" he asked, hiding a grin. He was used to deal with low expectations. But what caught his attention in the corner of his eyes was Wash, shaking his hand slightly. It took a moment for the meaning of this action to sink in. "Dude, don't tell me you are disgusted." It was like a switch being turned as Wash stiffened, his back straightening more and his body language changing completely in a mere second. Ironically enough, he didn't take his hand from Tuckers back or drew away in any other way.

"No, I'm not" Wash said, way too quickly. He seemed to have realized that as well and so he shifted almost uncomfortably before adding: "I just find your jizz on my hand a little gross."

Okay, now his was not better than the previous statement. In fact, Tucker probably should be insulted or upset. He actually wanted to be kind of insulted, just to mess a little with Wash. But as annoying as it was sometimes, this up and down with Wash wasn't bad. It was nice somehow, kinda funny in a way even. Like it was more natural whenever the Freelancer did such missteps and putting his foot into it.

It seemed unlikely for someone as tense and strict as Wash seemed to be. So Tuckers only reaction was to snort about how ridiculous this statement was in their situation.

"Oh, stop laughing, you moron" Wash returned and Tucker could hear the awkwardness in his voice. "Do you have a tissue somewhere?"

The teal soldier had closed his eyes again, not bothering to move at all. He was ready for some sleep now. "Just use the bed sheets" he muttered. But Wash didn't reply right away and so he once again cracked his eyes open. "That's... that's unhygienic, Tucker." Again the younger snorted in amusement. It was obvious that Wash wanted to avoid the word gross this time. Tucker was too tired by now to really pay attention any longer. So he only hummed. Wash wasn't so bad. He wasn't always as strict and boring and farouche and all as he sometimes seemed to be. Tucker wasn't exactly sure anymore but he was probably asked to sit up on his own. He didn't really care so when Wash moved away the teal soldier just fell on his stomach on the bed. He shifted a little to get comfortable

"Gee, you just smeared your… urgh, never mind."

Tucker smirked against the matrass and watched tiredly how Wash moved in the dark to pick up his shorts from somewhere and wiped off his hand on a shirt before he settled back on the bed. The blankets were still laying somewhere at the end of the bed but neither Wash no Tucker bothered to get them back. The Freelancer was laying on his stomach, arms crossed and head on it as usually.

It wasn't like they had a lot of room on their shared bed anyway. But right now, Tucker just had the actual want to be even a little closer. He shifted and moved more towards Wash. He shifted as well, turning intuitively on his side, allowing Tucker to nestle against him. The feeling from skin against skin was good, even though they both were sticky. But it wasn't like this mattered anymore, right?

This time it didn't take Wash long to fall asleep.

 

Okay, now his was not better than the previous statement. In fact, Tucker probably should be insulted or upset. He actually wanted to be kind of insulted, just to mess a little with Wash. But as annoying as it was sometimes, this up and down with Wash wasn’t bad. It was nice somehow, kinda funny in a way even. Like it was more natural whenever the Freelancer did such missteps and putting his foot into it.

It seemed unlikely for someone as tense and strict as Wash seemed to be. So Tuckers only reaction was to snort about how ridiculous this statement was in their situation.

“Oh, stop laughing, you moron” Wash returned and Tucker could hear the awkwardness in his voice. “Do you have a tissue somewhere?”

The teal soldier had closed his eyes again, not bothering to move at all. He was ready for some sleep now. “Just use the bed sheets” he muttered. But Wash didn’t reply right away and so he once again cracked his eyes open. “That’s... that’s unhygienic, Tucker.” Again the younger snorted in amusement. It was obvious that Wash wanted to avoid the word gross this time. Tucker was too tired by now to really pay attention any longer. So he only hummed. Wash wasn’t so bad. He wasn’t always as strict and boring and farouche and all as he sometimes seemed to be. Tucker wasn’t exactly sure anymore but he was probably asked to sit up on his own. He didn’t really care so when Wash moved away the teal soldier just fell on his stomach on the bed. He shifted a little to get comfortable

“Gee, you just smeared your… urgh, never mind.”

Tucker smirked against the matrass and watched tiredly how Wash moved in the dark to pick up his shorts from somewhere and wiped off his hand on a shirt before he settled back on the bed. The blankets were still laying somewhere at the end of the bed but neither Wash no Tucker bothered to get them back. The Freelancer was laying on his stomach, arms crossed and head on it as usually.

It wasn’t like they had a lot of room on their shared bed anyway. But right now, Tucker just had the actual want to be even a little closer. He shifted and moved more towards Wash. He shifted as well, turning intuitively on his side, allowing Tucker to nestle against him. The feeling from skin against skin was good, even though they both were sticky. But it wasn’t like this mattered anymore, right?

This time it didn’t take Wash long to fall asleep.


End file.
